The New Girl
by Arurisonu
Summary: Ally goes to a football game and meets Kris, James, Zim and Kal. Zim and Kal seem a bit weird. James is a little love sick over this new girl and Kris definitely notices, but does Ally?


I don't own Zim!  
  
  
  
The New Girl  
  
It is 6:34 PM on a Friday night and Ally, the new girl in town is in her room. It is large and painted a dark blue, the ceiling included. There are glow in the dark stars hanging from the ceiling, and others are stuck to walls. The ceiling has large, white clouds painted on it. When entering her room to your right is a tall, white dresser. To the right of that is a fat, purple, inflatable chair. It is a corner and holds some stuffed animals. One is a tiger, two are bunnies, and the rest are bears. Up above the chair are three shelves, one above another they hold trophies from soccer, gymnastics and ribbons from swimming. Across from the chair and shelves is her bed. The blue covers with stars, moons and suns are pulled down from when she got out of bed that morning. Behind the bed is a bed broad. It holds a few pictures, candles, and a journal she writes in every now and then. Next to the bed is Ally's night stand. It is short and holds an alarm clock/telephone, a candle and her CD player. A window at the end of her bed is open so that the breeze can cool the room. To the left of the window is a large, brown, corkboard. It holds a calendar on the far left and pictures of old friends. After the cork board there is a corner. Rounding the corner is her closet. It has clothes and shoes all over the floor and it's a total mess. Before turning the corner is a tall mirror that hangs from the wall. Turning the next corner is a wall with a few pictures. At the end of the wall is a desk fitted into the space between the wall and the one across from it. The desk has two cabinets. The color of them almost matches the color of the walls, but not quite. On top of the desk are a white computer, printer and a keyboard. The wall to it's left has a black trunk with a jewelry box and crystals on top of it. Next to it is a green three-layer shelf. It holds all of Ally's Ty beanie babies. Then the door is next to that.  
  
Ally is putting up a colorful, plane like kite. She is standing on a chair in front of the desk and is reaching to the ceiling to hang the kite. "Knock knock!" Ally hears here Mom walk into the room knocking on the door and saying it as she did so. "WOW! I like what you've done to your room, it looks great," Her Mom looks around looking at all the stars.  
  
Ally always had a love for the sky and outer space. She didn't know why but she just loved the moon, the stars and the planets. She even knew the name of each planet and the order of them.  
  
Ally finishes hanging the kite and turns towards her Mom. "Yeah, I like it too, but I'm still not done,"  
  
She had been working on decorating her room since she had moved there, which was about a week ago. Between school and homework she had gotten most of it done but not all. She still and to put all her clothes in her dresser, put things in her desk and a few other things that wouldn't take too long.  
  
Ally walks over to her Mom. Ally's Mom, not that much taller than her, looks slightly down upon her. "Me and your Dad can hear a football game going on at the high school. Sounds like we are winning," Ally's blue eyed, blond haired, happy go lucky Mom says. "Cool, I'm gonna go and watch. If it's OK, I'll be home around... 11:30?" Ally asks with a questioning voice that says 'please let me go ... please.' Her Mom thinks for what seemed to be 5 hours to Ally but was really only 2 seconds. "OK 11:30 PM and no later." She replies. Ally thanks her and runs to her closet to find a nice outfit to wear at the game.  
  
Ally digs through clothes she thought she had lost a year ago and finds a pair of old but comfortable, blue hip huggers, and a cute, black shirt she had bought at the mall the other day. Together the jeans and shirt would look great on her. Ally changes out of the plain, white T- shirt and jeans she was wearing and into the outfit. She looks at herself in the mirror and grabs her make-up and puts on mascara, light pink lipstick, and just a little bit of silver eye shadow. After putting on her make-up Ally goes back into her closet to find some socks, hoping to find a pair that actually matched. She finds a pair and sits down on her bed to pulls them on, then grabs her sneakers. She pushes her feet into the loosely worn shoes.  
  
Ally was never the one to tie and untie her shoes. She would always, slip them on and off, and never bother with the laces. She always thought that they were too much of a bother, but she didn't want to look stupid with Velcro shoes.  
  
Standing up from the bed, Ally grabs a small leather backpack from off the floor and then gets her CD player off the nightstand. She puts the CD player in the bag and then goes to her dresser. She opens the top left drawer and pulls out a CD case. She puts that in too.  
  
Ally stands in her room not moving for a few seconds. She thinks of what else she might want to bring. She always seems to not move a lot when she thinks. It seems to calm her down and clear her mind so she could think better. Just make sure you don't make fun of her for it. If you do, make sure she doesn't find out. Realizing there is nothing else to bring Ally walks out her door and turns left to walk down 15 blue-green carpeted steps.  
  
Stepping down from the last step Ally makes a right then another before running into a wall. Anyone that has been in her house would notice that there are a lot of turns to take, most within a few steps.  
  
Ally walks though a hallway passing another hallway on the left. Than another short one on the right. In a small room where the front door is, there is a door to the garage on the left, the door to the outside world, and a doorframe to the right that leads into the kitchen. Ally leans through the doorframe and reaches to the left where a small table stands holding keys and cell phones. After a second of looking Ally finds her cell and snatches it and the attachment that went with it that aloud you to attach it to your pocket or whatever.  
  
Ally pulls on the attachment and tugs it onto her jeans pocket. "OK. Bye guys see ya' later!!!!!" Ally yells to her parents, "I've got my cell if ya' need me!!!!!"  
  
"OK!" Ally's Mom calls after her "See you later!" "Hey, can I take the car?" Ally asks. "No," Ally's dad says from inside the kitchen watching TV, "you do remember you are only 14, right? That's not old enough to take the car out by yourself, even if you do know how to drive well enough to get your license tomorrow." "Oh fine," Ally says disappointed even though she knew the answer would be no.  
  
"Bye," Ally says a final time and opens the door and walks out. She walks down two of six wooden steps and sits down and puts an Emenim CD into the CD player, then puts on her earphones. Putting the CD player back into the backpack she stands up and begins to sing along with the CD, walking down the rest of the steps and onto the high school.  
  
"Cause' it feels so empty without me. La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la," Ally finishes her favorite song on the CD while walking up to the school football field. She pulls the earphones down off of her ears and lets them hang around her neck. Finding a place to sit down for second Ally sits down on a short cement wall and puts her earphone back into the bag. Standing back up Ally throws the bag back on her back.  
  
Ally finds a seat in a crowd, but she didn't care it is far up enough to watch the Schools Marching Band and a cute boy next to it. He looked to be 16. He has short blond hair worn up in spikes and looked to be muscular. He is wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. She walks up the cement seats and over toward the seat she had her eye on. "Excuse me, is it OK if I sit here? You're not saving it for anyone, are you?" Ally asks. "Oh, no. It's free," the boy, answers. "Thank you," Ally replies sitting down. "My name is James," the boy says, "and your is?" "I'm Ally," she answers with a smile.  
  
Ally begins to notice more about the cute boy. She now sees that he has green eyes and is very cute.  
  
"You go to this school?" Ally asks. "Yeah I'm a junior," He answers proudly, "what about you? Do you go here? I haven't seen you in the halls or in class." "Oh, well, I don't go here yet. We just moved and I haven't started school. I will be coming to this school though," Ally answers. "Oh cool. Which grade?" "First off, how old do you think I am?" Ally asks with a smile. Everyone always thought she was older than she actually was. "Uh, 16, maybe 17." "No, only 14. I'm a freshman. You're 16 right? You said you were a junior so, that would make you 16, right?" Ally says. "Yeah. I can't believe you're only 14 though, that's weird," James comments. "Yeah, I get that a lot, oh look, the marching band is about to start!" Ally says standing up to watch, "I hear they're really good. I'm gonna join next year since I can't right now." "You play? What instrument?" James asks standing up beside her, slightly taller than her. "Flute, I play a little piano too, but I don't think you can play the piano and march at the same time now can you?" Ally says starting to laugh.  
  
The two laugh for a little until the band starts. James waves at a girl. She looked to be 14. She had long blonde hair, was about 5'3 and was thin. Without waving back the girl smiled at him to let him know she saw him. Waving would have gotten her in a bit of trouble. "That your girlfriend?" Ally asks. "No, just a friend. I'll introduce you to her after the show if you want," James says. "Sure, OK," She answers.  
  
The marching band finishes playing, and the audience cheers. "That was really good, I'm defiantly joining next year," Ally says after watching the band. Standing up the two clap. "Oh, you wanted to meet Kris," James says. "Kris? Oh, the girl in the marching band. OK," Ally says.  
  
James and Ally walk down the bleachers and over to where James's friend Kris stands. "Hey James!" Kris yells out to her friend waving. "Hey, Kris," James replies, waving back. "Who are you?" Kris asks, a little clueless. "I'm Arurisonu," Ally answers trying to confuse the girl even more. "Huh?" Both James and Kris look at her strangely. Ally laughs. "Don't worry, I'm not crazy. Well, maybe a little but not to the point of insanity. Arurisonu is Japanese for Allison." "Oh, so you know Japanese?" Kris asks. "Just a little. I get most of it off the internet," Ally answers, "I know some Espanol too." "Really?" James questioned, "Como estas?" "Bien, gracias, y tu?" Ally answered. "Muy bien," James answered. "Guay," Ally said. "Tu aras bastante," James says. Ally begins to blush. "Gracias," Ally returns. "Yo no hablo Espanola," Kris interrupted. "Oh, sorry," the two say at once.  
  
The group is now in the bleachers. They are now joined with two other friends. Zim and Kal. Zim is short, has purple eyes and has black hair. Ally doesn't understand how he keeps he's hair up. In a way it defies gravity. He and Kal are very strange to Ally because they both have green skin. Kal is Kris's boyfriend and is also short like Zim but has brown hair and his eyes are green. James is staring at the beautiful young girl he only met a few minutes ago but has already fallen in love with. He loves her thick, long, smooth, shinny, brown hair, and great figure but the thing he can't seem to keep his eyes off of is hers. They look like emeralds. He is so taken by this girl he doesn't notice that Kris is trying to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, J-a-m-e-s! Yo Lover Boy!" Kris says finally getting James's attention. "WHAT?" James asks, angry with Kris for taking his attention away from Ally. "A little blown away by the new girl huh?" Kris asks. "Yeah," He answers. "Wait, I mean no, I mean….. Is it that obvious?" "DUH," Kris answers. "What are you guys talking about?" Ally asks walking up to them from where she was, a few bleacher seats down. She had been talking with Zim and Kal and had finally gotten bored. "Nothing," James answers quickly. "OH, I see, you were talking about me," Ally says, "You gave yourself away by answering so quickly. Now what are you saying about me?" "Nothing," James answers again quickly. "Oh come on, it's not bad, is it?" Ally asks. "It kinda depends," Kris answers. "On what?" "Nothing," James answers yet again quickly. Kris and Ally look at him strangely as though there is something wrong with him. "Are you ok?" Ally asks. "He's fine, just a little uh….. I forgot what you call it. Oh yeah it's uh….. Oh never mind," Kris "answers." "O-K-A-Y," Ally says still not knowing what was really going on.  
  
Later that night, around 8:20, Kris and Ally are talking. Zim, Kal and James are off getting everyone sodas. "So, what were you talking about earlier?" Ally asks. "Don't tell James I told you. Promise me you won't," Kris says. "OK, I promise." "Well, he really likes you. He told me not to tell you, but I figured you knew anyway so I told him I wouldn't," Kris answers. "Really? He likes me?" Ally asks surprised. "Yeah, it was pretty obvious. You didn't notice him staring at you or anything?" "Not really. Man, and everyone thought I noticed everything. Especially when it came to boys," Ally commented. "What do you mean?" Kris asked. "Well, at my old school, I noticed all the hott guys no matter what. I guess you could say I observed them. Noting who they were looking at, what they were wearing, if they had big or small ears, if one eyes was bigger than the other, if they had earrings, everything." "So you're saying James is hott?" Kris asked wide-eyed. "Yeah." James returned with 2 sodas, one for Ally, and one for him. He handed one to Ally. "Thank you," Ally said shyly. "Your welcome," he replied, "What're you talking about?" "You," Kris answered. "Is it good or bad?" He asked not sure if he wanted to know or not. "Good," Kris answered. "Oh yay," Came James's cheerful reply and happy face. "Yeah huh, really good," Kris continued, "You don't care if I tell him do you?" "No, not really," Ally answered. "Really? Wow, this is a first for me. Well….." From there Kris told James about the whole thing about what just happened and what she said, and then about what Ally said. James was a little angry at first because Kris had promised she wouldn't tell Ally that he liked her, but then he was glad she had.  
  
It's about 10:30, and James and Ally are sitting together holding hands, Ally's head resting on James's shoulder. A blanket raped around both of them. Earlier, after Kris told her little story about what was said, she left the two alone to talk. "Well, that's a relief," James had said. "What do you mean?" Ally asked. "Nothing really, I'm not exactly sure why I said it. Weird huh?" James said. "Yeah," Ally replied. "Will you go out on a date with me?" James said just spilling it all out. Ally was a little surprised but she answered, "Sure." "OK, you can come over to my house and have dinner. Sound ok?" Suggested James. OK was the answer Ally gave. After that, they hung on each other the rest of the night, hugging, holding hands. Making Zim sick. "Why can't you humans do that somewhere else?" Zim says under his breath. "Awwwww….. That's so cute," Was what is heard from Kris. "What do you mean 'Awwwww ….. That's so cute'? It's not right!" Zim replies to Kris's comment. "Whatever," Kris says. 


End file.
